


slide a little to the left my dear

by zenelly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, UNDEAD OT4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: “Well,” Rei says, startled. “That’s. New.”--Or, Everyone kisses for the first time, because what is a reasonable escalation in a school that had a legitimate idol war?





	slide a little to the left my dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a prompt from Joel (@balfrans) on twitter! because why have one boyfriend when you can have three?? The prompt was "first kisses". Rei is just constantly up his own ass all the time, which is why he gets introspective and Suddenly Strange. He's old, just run with it.

Interestingly, it is Adonis, not Kaoru, who starts it. Or perhaps not interesting considering Kaoru’s proclivities and what he prefers to openly admire, but regardless, Rei has to admit. It’s unexpected.

It is Adonis, sweaty and breathing heavy after their practice wraps up, glowing from the satisfaction of a job well done, of the practice room ringing with the final reverberations of them getting their newest set _right_. Adonis, pleased, all of them together with Kaoru even showing up for practice once (which Rei sends a thankful thought up to the sky for one Miss Producer for that), who turns from the mirror, elated, grabs Koga and kisses him square on the mouth.

A water bottle slips from Rei’s suddenly nerveless fingers. This does not dissuade the kiss at all.

“Well,” Rei says, startled. “That’s. New.”

But for as much of a brash move as it was (and it was a brash move, Rei knows, made in the flush of excitation), Adonis doesn’t seem to regret it. And Koga, who is turning a very pretty pink, doesn’t seem to either. Koga is staring at Adonis with wide yellow eyes, his gaze not settling on any one point. His mouth tilts up at the corners at whatever he finds, and, with the shameless kind of greed and assumption that fills Koga like blood, Koga hooks a hand around Adonis’s neck and drags him back in for round two.

Something hot and unpleasant wraps around Rei’s heart, and he turns away.

It’s just a kiss.

It’s nothing Rei hasn’t seen, hasn’t _done_ , before.

But the twisting heat of something vicious, sharp-edged and mean, that makes Rei want to snap over there and yank the two of them apart and-

(- _and_? Rei doesn’t know. All he wants is a confused jumble of images, of his mouth and teeth, open over vulnerable skin, but _whose_ is another matter entirely, he just _wants_ and thought that maybe, if he played his cards slowly enough, he could have it all, and instead. This. Instead, this.)

Rei swallows tightly and makes for the door.

Two steps are all he gets when Rei is stopped by Kaoru’s hand on his elbow. Kaoru looks at him, a frown creasing the space between his brows. “Hey, you alright?”

“I am… perfectly fine,” Rei lies. He shrugs off the touch, feels a pang at the sharp look Kaoru gives him even as he avoids looking behind him. He can’t, doesn’t want to see Adonis and Koga again; everything was going _so well_. Why did it have to be ruined now? “I need to go check on the rest of my children, is all. The twins can hardly behave without me.”

“The Light Music club isn’t meeting today and the twins have probably already- _Sakuma-_ “

Rei ducks out of the door before Kaoru grabs him again, before he has to watch half of what he’s worked so hard for slip out of his grasp.

This is stupid. He’s ready and able to admit that to himself, even as Rei hurries for the relative safety of the Light Music room. His breath comes fast in his chest, catches on the inhale, stutters on the exhale. This is beyond stupid. It’s just Koga and Adonis kissing. Rei has found more members of class 3-A kissing than he hasn’t, in various combinations that seem to be determined by the seasons, the weather, and whoever’s lives Eichi is set on mucking around with that week. Rei himself has been caught up in that, in other people and the space between his skin and theirs, but.

But recently, his thoughts have turned elsewhere.

The Light Music room is dark, comforting after the bright lights of the practice room, and Rei sags against the wall by the door gratefully. Familiar furniture is lit from the windows with hazy relief and silver edges. He presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, ignores the hot warmth of tears as his heart caves within his chest.

“Please,” he whispers, not even knowing who or what he’s pleading to. “Not this. Not this too.”

Rei gets three shaky breaths before his hands are pulled away from his face. Kaoru looks down at him, brows drawn together in concern and he speaks gently to Rei, which Rei immediately hates. He’s not someone who needs people to _speak gently_ to, and yet here Kaoru is.

Asking him, quietly. “Sakuma-san. Rei, what’s wrong? You scared your second years.”

“I’m surprised at you, Kaoru-kun,” Rei says with a laugh, knowing it’s harsher than he allows himself to be these days. “Lecturing me about giving a bad impression. Shouldn’t this have been you?”

Kaoru snorts. “Have you been paying attention to most of our course? Boys kissing isn’t anything new around here. That’s why I’m surprised you ran out. What’s your issue? Did seeing something like that really upset you that much?”

“What? No, no, I just-“ _Wanted it to be me_ , Rei wants to say and can’t because he doesn’t know which of them he’s talking about. If he wants Adonis’s strong hands and sure grip. If he wants Koga’s brash determination and helplessly sharp bite. If he, greedy and consuming in this as he is in all things, wants both and still yet more. His eyes drop down, just a bit, to where he can almost see the shape of Kaoru’s mouth in the shadows. “I just.”

Here, in the closeness and darkness of the room, Rei feels safe. Here, he can control what people see, what they experience. It’s only what he gives them, and so he reaches out. Fingers tangle with his, and against his face, Kaoru’s breathing goes a little unsteady.

“Sakuma-san?” he asks.

“Shh,” Rei whispers. Closer now. He can feel the warmth of Kaoru’s skin, the heat of his breath. Here. A little lower. A breath, a moment of startling static contact. An uncertain press forward, and Rei kisses Kaoru with care, gentle and soft in the darkness around them.

And, in the second-most startling thing he’s done that day right after showing up on time for practice, Kaoru kisses him back.

Equally soft, equally uncertain, but undeniably a kiss. Kaoru has his hand still around Rei’s wrist, his grip as gentle as his mouth as he presses Rei back against the wall and leans into him to make up for the single centimeter separating them. Slick noises fill the space Rei’s heart can’t occupy and he tilts his head, opening his mouth and-

The door opens.

Rei can’t seem to take his eyes off Kaoru, so he sees the way Kaoru jerks back, but relaxes when he sees who it is. He still lets go, which is the exact opposite of what Rei wants, because Rei wants him _closer_. Right, focus Rei, door. The door that just opened on you kissing Kaoru.

The door that now frames Adonis and Koga with a shock of bright light. Rei’s shoulders tighten. He lifts his chin, even if he can’t quite bring himself to meet Adonis’s eyes. Koga is being oddly taciturn, looking back and forth between Kaoru and Rei with a squint.

Adonis, luckily perhaps, says something before any of the rest of them can.

“You left before I could say anything.” Adonis is rarely accusing, so being on the receiving end of his displeasure is a uniquely terrible experience.

Rei winces, casting his gaze to the side. “Ah, about that, I-“

Adonis interrupts, stepping forward. Kaoru falls back, leaving Rei on his own. He gets no time to even explain, which is probably a good thing, as Rei hardly knows where to start. “ _I didn’t like seeing you kiss Koga because I’d rather you both be kissing me and also Kaoru”_ seems like such a messy place to come from. “Senpai, could you hold still for a moment?”

“What? Yes, I suppose-“

He swallows his words as Adonis cuts Rei off with the soft, sweet press of his lips against Rei’s.

Rei blinks. Adonis is a steady heat in front of him, his hand cupping the side of Rei’s face to angle him better as he slowly coaxes a rhythm from Rei. Gentle but insistent, consuming, Adonis’s intractable nature coming to the front. Kissing back is barely a thought, Rei letting Adonis set the pace, opening himself for the slick, sliding pressure of Adonis’s tongue.

(His heart begins beating faster than it has in recent memory, hope and confusion tangled with want.)

“I thought,” Adonis says when he pulls back, linking his pinkies with Rei’s with the same gentle uncertainty that colors him at times, “that I could make myself understood properly.”

“Hm,” Rei says, and then again, more interested this time as something occurs to him, “ _Hm_.”

Then, “Doggy, come here.”

“Whaddya want, you bastard?” Koga bitches, but he’s obedient as ever, coming over with a curious glint in his eyes. His gaze darts down to where Adonis is holding onto Rei’s hand and then back up. “So what, did you figure out that it was all or nothing yet?”

Impudent little shit, Rei thinks fondly as he tilts Koga’s chin up and kisses him. It isn’t at all like what he shared with Kaoru and Adonis, because Koga has never not been impatient, so he opens his mouth for Rei almost immediately, all teeth and tongue and surging motion. He’s more insistent than either of the other two, pressing himself in a bold, brazen line against Rei. Koga grabs him, fingers hard and insistent as he grinds himself against Rei, a filthy tease.

Koga draws back, dragging his teeth across Rei’s bottom lip as he does. “Quit moping, _Rei_. It doesn’t fit you.”

“Oh? And you think I’m going to take orders from you now, Koga?”

“You could give it a shot. Who knows, it might improve you.”

Kaoru leans against Rei’s side and sighs, put upon. “I can’t believe this. What are all my girls going to think?”

Reaching over, Rei hooks his free thumb in Kaoru’s mouth and pulls, giddy with newfound power and the fact that Kaoru lets him. “They’ll get over it. I don’t share.”

“Well,” Koga starts, contrary and argumentative to the last, but he shuts up when Adonis kisses him and turns to press his mouth to Kaoru’s too, warm lips sliding around the intrusion of Rei’s thumb. “Here we share.”

Kaoru pulls back so Rei’s thumb, regrettably, falls out of his mouth. “That’s just because Rei’s selfish and can’t pick just one of us.”

Adonis blinks at Kaoru. “You can’t pick either.”

Pink flooding his cheeks, Kaoru waves a hand. “Not the point.”

“None of you can keep your hands off me, I understand,” Koga says, sprawling across their laps and wiggling insistently. “Damn greedy assholes. I get it, I get it, who _doesn’t_ want me? Hey _watch the teeth_ , you vampiric asshole, I – _ah_!”


End file.
